Okay Isn't Enough
by ThommoDoesntCare
Summary: Ash suffers a critical loss in his career to be the best... How do you bounce back and come back better than ever? Being trained by the Champion of Sinnoh might help...
1. Chapter 1 - The Offer

Hey all! This is another story I am working on along with Master of Aura, I plan on this being a long story and potentially make a sequel depending on how it goes.  
Master of Aura is my main focus, but I figure if you have a side project to work on can help when you have writers block. I hope you all enjoy this story as I am a big supporter of Rayshipping, along with Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping and Amourshipping.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or it's characters.

GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

_-Ash Ketchum is out of Pokémon, Tobias is the Winner and will move onto the finals!-  
Ash slowly walked onto the field and picked up Pikachu.  
'I'm so proud of you buddy, you took on Latios and beat him… have a good rest.' Pikachu nodded and collapsed in his arms, with a smile Ash left the arena as a frown of disappointment took over his face._

-

Above the arena in the VIP box a woman leaned forward with a frown. "Poor Ash, he has so much potential but had to face someone with legendary Pokémon. I think I'll speak to him." She got up and made her way to the exit when a man approached her.  
'Cynthia, heading out for some Ice Cream?' Cynthia turned to the man who spoke and nodded.  
'Yes Flint, I have a few other things I have to take care of, if you'll excuse me.' She said politely and left the room. Flint just laughed and shook his head.

-

'I don't know buddy… We tried hard but it just wasn't good enough. Like always.' Ash was sitting beneath the stadium in the trainers lounge with Pikachu seated in front of him.

'Don't be so down on yourself Ash, if it weren't for Tobias' Legendary Pokémon you would've been in for a chance at the whole tournament.' Ash followed the voice to see the last person he'd expect to.

'Cynthia? What are you doing here?' Ash asked in a surprised tone. Cynthia smiled and walked towards him and Pikachu.  
'I came down to see how you were after the match, I saw the disappointment on your face as you left the arena, and thought you could use someone to talk to.'  
Ash smiled at the Champion and sat back down, 'I appreciate it Cynthia, I really do. But I don't know why you came to see me of all people… I lost pretty miserably.'

Cynthia frowned and stepped forward before knocking Ash's hat off his head, Ash looked up in shock to see her frowning. 'That's ridiculous Ash, talking like that just puts yourself down, and your Pokémon that fought hard for you.' Ash looked down sadly.

'I don't think I can go through with this Cynthia… I think it's time I give up trying to be a Pokémon Master.' With this Cynthia had enough and grabbed Ash's ear.

'Ow ow! What are you doing!?' Cynthia pulled Ash to his feet causing Pikachu to jump off and watch the two from the bench.  
'You are being childish Ash. Man up and stop dwelling in self-pity. You are an excellent trainer, I would go so far to say you will be a champion one day. But if you continue to wallow in self-pity you will go nowhere!' Ash watched Cynthia fearfully as she berated him.

'You seem to think it's easy being a Pokémon Master Ash, I can tell you right now that it's far from that. It took me a long time to get to where I am!' Cynthia then released him and watched as he rubbed his ear.  
'How old are you Ash?' Ash looked over and gave her a confused face.

'I'm 17… but what does that have to do with this?' Cynthia frowned and placed her hands on her hips. She blew the hair from her face and narrowed her eyes.

'Ash. I just turned 21, and look at where I am because I never gave up and strived to be the best… It was hard work, I started off terribly. Garchomp wouldn't even listen to me when she evolved, and I had to try three times to win my first gym badge.'

Ash's eyes bulged at her words and turned to face her. 'You're only 21? The way you carry yourself suggests you are older than that… actually this is the only time I've seen you act your age.' Cynthia sighed and crossed her arms.

'I have to put on a mature front for the media Ash, If I behaved like a 21 year old, who would take me seriously… but that's beside the point, I am four years older than you and have had four extra years of training. You have so much potential Ash, it seems to me you just need the right kind of push.' Ash sighed at her words and looked down to Pikachu.

'I don't know what to do… no matter how hard we try we just don't win the important battles… we don't win when everything is on the line. I feel like I'm failing them Cynthia.'

Cynthia gave Ash a saddened look before stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, 'Ash don't dwell on things like this. You just have to move on and keep trying.' Ash nodded slowly at her words and sat back down.

'I just wish I could work out what is wrong… I want to do better, I just cant.' Cynthia looked on Ash sadly before an idea struck her.

'Ash I have an idea, but it's going to be the biggest change of your life so far.' Ash heard her and looked up with a curious face, deciding to continue she sat beside him.

'You want to become a Pokémon Master yes?' Ash nodded as Cynthia tapped her fingers on her leg. 'I want you to seriously put some thought into this offer and decide what you think is best. Ash, how about you travel with me, I always need help in my hobby at exploring ancient ruins and civilisations, and at the same time I can take you on as an apprentice and teach you all I know about battling and lots of other things. I know it's a big decision, but I think with the right mentor you can soar to great heights and one day be better than me or any other champion.'  
Ash was completely stunned by Cynthia's offer and stared at her for a long time until snapping from his trance.  
'You… you actually want to be my mentor?' Cynthia nodded with a smile as Ash stood up and began pacing the room, Cynthia watched on as Ash rubbed his face and looked back at her.  
'Don't get me wrong… but why me of all people? Wouldn't someone like Paul or even Tobias be a better choice?'  
Cynthia sighed and stood up, Pikachu ran to Ash and leapt onto his shoulder.  
'Ash I wouldn't offer this to anyone… This means that you will be with me constantly, you will travel with me… accompany me to matches and train with me. You will be living with me Ash… I wouldn't offer this to anyone else. I believe you have major potential and I can help you become great. You. Not anyone else.'

Ash stared in amazement as Cynthia spoke and shook his head with a laugh.  
'Wow… this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity… What do you think buddy?' Ash looked to Pikachu on his shoulder but was shocked when he leaned down and poked Ash in the chest.  
Cynthia saw and giggled, Ash looked to her and raised an eyebrow.  
'It looks like Pikachu is saying it's your decision Ash. Not his.' Ash smiled and looked at his partner.  
'Is that right pal?' Pikachu nodded and smiled as Ash sighed and looked down at the floor.  
Cynthia stood up and walked towards them. 'Ash I didn't expect you to decide straight away… think it over. I have to give a speech and present the trophy to the winner tomorrow. Then I will be going back to league HQ for a few days. I'll give you to after the ceremony tomorrow night to decide… I know it's a big decision but I know you will give it some serious thought. And before I forget If you decide to come with me you'll be bringing all of your Pokémon with you… to be a master you need to train all your Pokémon equally.'

Ash nodded slowly as Cynthia passed him and stood at the door. 'Ash I know you'll make the right decision… but remember I wouldn't give anyone else this offer.' And with that she left.

Ash stood silently for a while before sighing and leaving the lounge.

-

'And that's pretty much what happened. Now I have no idea what to do… If I do go I might not see any of you guys for a long time… and If I don't I could spend the rest of my life wondering 'What if'.'  
Ash was seated in the room he, Brock and Dawn shared as the other two listened to his predicament.  
'Well Ash… All I can say is that it's your choice. We all know it's your dream to be the best… maybe going with Cynthia is just what you need.' Brock added with a shrug. Dawn placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled.  
'Ash… our journey here in Sinnoh has already finished… I plan on going home and following up with the fashion modelling for Buneary in Jubilife City. I mean… maybe it's time for a big step in your life.'  
Ash looked at his friends as they spoke and smiled. 'I know guys… It's just a big decision to make…' Ash was brought from his thinking by Brock.  
'Ring your mother Ash… If anyone knows what you should do it's her. I'd even ask Professor Oak too.' Ash nodded and stood up.

'I better give her a ring now then… I don't have a whole lot of time to think about it.' Dawn and Brock nodded in agreement watching as Ash walked to the door and left.

'This is a really big decision for Ash… This is the biggest thing he's ever had to think about.' Brock said quietly. Dawn nodded to herself, 'Yeah… Personally I think Ash should go with Cynthia… we both know how much potential Ash has.' Brock nodded in agreement and stood up.  
'I think I know what Cynthia see's in him though… Ash is pure of heart… he can't be corrupted by fame or greed. He only sees the love for Pokémon. Cynthia will use that to help Ash become possibly the greatest Pokémon trainer we will ever see… that's what I believe anyway… I saw it the moment he defeated me seven years ago.'

Dawn was stunned by Brocks words but nodded, 'I agree… as soon as he risked his life to save Pikachu I knew he was special.'  
With that the two looked at the door, "Let's just hope he knows…" The two thought at the same time.

-

Ash and Pikachu were wandering through the lobby and finally sat down at a PC.  
'Well buddy… Let's ring Professor Oak first.' Pikachu nodded and Ash typed in the private number of the Professor.

After a few rings the fabled Professor Oak answered, 'Oh Ash my boy, I saw your match, It was quite the battle… you should be proud.' Ash smiled.

'Thanks professor… but that's why I'm calling, this is something serious and I want your honest opinion.' Oak became serious and nodded. 'Of course Ash, what is it?'  
Ash then proceeded to tell Oak what had happened after his battle.

After the long explanation Professor Oak rubbed his chin. 'I see… Ash this is a very big decision you have to make… honestly I think you're old enough now to proceed in whatever way you think is best… that's the Professor talking, but as your friend I'll say I think you should do it… you have been selfless your whole life Ash… you go out of your way for others even at the risk of your own future. The stories you have told us about your legendary Pokémon adventures and you always helping those in need is something to be proud of… but think about you for once, will this help you achieve your own dream of becoming a Pokémon Master?' Ash pondered the Professors words and looked at his hands.

'Ash, have you asked your mother what she thinks? After all it is her that you won't be seeing for a long time if you go with Cynthia…' Ash looked back to the Professor and shook his head.  
'No, not yet… I think I know what mom will say, that she supports me in whatever I do…' Oak sighed with a smile.  
'Ash… each and every one of your friends and family will agree with me when I say you should go with Cynthia. You always look out for others and that is what will make you a great Pokémon Master one day. Do this for you Ash. But first call your Mother… you might be surprised with what she has to say.' Ash nodded and looked at the Professor with a smile.  
'Thanks for the advice Professor… It's always been great.' Oak nodded once more and pointed at Ash.

'And call your mother… she'll sort you out.' Ash chuckled and waved. 'Bye Professor.'

Ash then ended the link and sighed, 'Well buddy… let's call mom.' Pikachu nodded and Ash typed in his home phone number.

After a few rings Delia answered with a bright smile, 'Ash Honey! I'm so proud of you, that final battle was amazing!' Ash smiled at his mother's cheerful tone but then frowned. Delia picked up on this straight away and got worried.  
'Ash… what's wrong dear?' Ash sighed and looked at his mother, she always cared so much about him.  
'I have something really important to tell you… and I need your advice mom.' Delia wasn't used to Ash being so serious, it worried her.  
'Tell me what happened Ash.' Ash sighed once more and decided it was best to tell her, so he began the long story.

'And that's why I'm calling you mom… I don't know what to do… I want to be the best, but I don't want to lose what I am now.' Ash's mom listened to his explanation intently and smiled sadly as Ash poured his heart out.

'Ash. Look at me.' Ash snapped his head up, not used to this tone from his mother surprised him.  
'Ash you aren't a boy anymore so I won't sugar coat it like I used to. You have huge amounts of potential Ash. You came in the top 16 in your first ever league tournament… you father didn't make it into the top 32. You came top 8 in Johto and even defeated the champion of the Orange Island League. Ash you took top 4 in Hoenn and even defeated the entire battle frontier. Now you go and get top 4 again in Sinnoh and you think you're mediocre? Ash honey you are a magnificent trainer and even better person. You help so many people and Pokémon with their problems, Ash you are such a kind and gentle person I'm shocked you even made it out of Pallet town. But I know how you did… because of your burning passion and desire to be the best, your non-stop determination is what fuels you Ash… that's why you do so well.'  
Ash was stunned silent by her words and couldn't utter a single sound.  
'Ash you expected me to be happy with what you've accomplished and support you in whatever you decide… but I won't now. Not this time. Ash you go to Cynthia and you go with her. I want you to be the best trainer on the face of the planet and don't rest until you do. I've sat back and watched as you've made good decisions and bad ones… but don't you dare pass up an opportunity like this because you think it will not benefit others… this is your life we are talking about now Ash… and I want you to face it like you do any other challenge… head on, determined and full of passion. Because that's the Ash that will become a Pokémon Master.'

Ash was utterly gobsmacked by what his Mother said and sat quietly thinking.  
"This isn't about others, this is about me… I've always wanted to be the best, why am I so unsure of myself… Cynthia the Champion of Sinnoh has offered me to travel with her and train… take me under her wing and become the best. And here I am worrying about whether it benefits others… If I become the best then I can help others all the time… Yes, I will become the best… I'll go away and come back an Elite trainer. I'll show the world and those who doubt me that Ash Ketchum will be a Pokémon Master!"

Ash looked at his mom and smiled, with that same determined smile that everyone knew.  
Delia smiled back as Ash tightened his fist.  
'You're right mom… I don't know what came over me. This is my choice and I know all of my friends support me and my decisions. You support me and so does the Professor, that's all that matters to me. I will go with Cynthia, and I'll come back the greatest Trainer you will ever see! And I'm gonna do it for me and my Pokémon!'

Delia smiled as Ash declared his intentions and smiled, 'Then what are you waiting for Ash? Go and tell her… go and be the best!' Ash looked at his mom and smiled.

'Thank you mom… for everything.' She merely smiled. 'Make sure you call me occasionally okay Mr. Pokémon Master?' Ash chuckled and nodded.  
'You bet mom. I'll talk to you again soon.' They shared another smile until the screen went black.

Ash stood and looked at Pikachu, 'Well buddy… Let's go and tell Cynthia.'

'No need… I heard it all Ash.' Ash spun to see Cynthia leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. 'So you've decided to come with me?'  
Ash nodded and stepped towards her.

'Yeah. I figure the best way I can honour my friends is to become the best I can be.' Cynthia nodded with a smile and glanced at the screen. 'Your mother really cares about you Ash, its nice.' Ash nodded and noticed Cynthia's longing glance.  
'You Okay Cynthia?' Ash asked with concern making her smile. 'Yes Ash, I'm fine. Let's go and fond your friends shall we? I'd imagine you have something to tell them.'

Ash nodded and led the way back to his room, upon entering Brock and Dawn spun to see Ash enter with Cynthia behind him.  
'Hey guys…' Brock and Dawn both focused on Ash as he sat down and offered a seat to Cynthia.  
'I uh… I have some news.' Brock then smiled. 'You've chosen to go with Cynthia right?' Ash looked at Brock and nodded.  
'Yeah. I had a talk with mom and the Professor and they really helped me. So I decided to go and become the best I can be.' Dawn and Brock both smiled at Ash.

'I think it's for the best Ash, we all know how much potential you have… and this is the best way to tap into it..' Dawn added causing Ash to scratch his head.  
'Thanks guys… It means a lot.' Cynthia then leaned forward.

'You should know Ash… this isn't going to be easy. It will be constant training, travelling all the time. Moving from league to league and attending matches. Because you will be basically my apprentice you will be with me all the time in meetings and such.'

Ash nodded as Cynthia spoke, 'I know. And I'm prepared to go through it all.' Cynthia smiled and looked back at Brock and Dawn.  
'We won't be dropping off the face of the earth though, you will be able to talk to your friends and family.' Ash nodded and turned to face her.  
'But don't think just because I'm a champion that I can't have fun. I am still only 21, I can have lots of fun.' At this both Dawn and Brock's eyes shot wide.

'You're only 21!? I thought you were at least 26 or 27?' Dawn spoke causing Cynthia to chuckle. 'Yeah… you have to act mature in front of the media.' Brock then groaned and slapped his face.  
'Here I am thinking you were more my age… and you end up being closer to Ash's age. I apologise for my stupid flirting Cynthia.' This made both Ash and Cynthia laugh and Dawn sigh.  
'Don't worry Brock… I get mistaken a lot older all the time.' Ash then stood up and stretched.  
'How many people are going to know I'm learning with you Cynthia?' Cynthia stood up and smiled.

'No one other than who you tell Ash, If it were to go viral then trainers all over would challenge you because of me being your mentor… it's best to wait until you become a lot better before everyone knows. Maybe even wait until you surpass me before you do.'

Ash nodded at her reasoning and smiled. 'I understand, makes a bit more sense like that.' Cynthia nodded and looked back out the window.  
'The league will know though Ash, as I will get you clearance to basically go where I go. And some places you wouldn't normally be able to go.' Ash nodded and watched as Cynthia turned and approached the door.  
'Like I said earlier, I have to present the trophy tomorrow and speak at the closing ceremony you will be attending. After that you can collect your things and we will head back to my house in Celestic Town. While there we can get your Pokémon sent over to you and plan what we are going to do next.'

Ash nodded and Cynthia opened the door, 'Oh and you'll be getting a change of clothes too… can't have you looking like a ten year old can we?' with that she left and closed the door.  
Ash sighed and flopped onto his bed. 'Great… shopping.' He muttered making Dawn and Brock laugh.  
'Hey well look at it this way Ash… you'll be with Cynthia all the time. You two might hit it off?' Ash snapped his head to Brock and frowned.

'Really Brock? That's what you're thinking about… she's a bloody Champion Brock, what would she want with a guy like me… and she's going to mentor me… don't be stupid.' Brock smirked and looked at Dawn who was smirking as well.

'Why do you think she offered you this chance and not say… Paul?' Ash sighed and rolled over.  
'I have no clue brock.' Brock just chuckled and got ready for bed as Dawn smiled to herself.

-

The next day Ash, Brock and Dawn were watching the final battle of the tournament, it was actually sad. Ash had beaten two of Tobias' Legendary Pokémon yet this other guy lost without taking out a single one.

'Well put it this way Ash… If Tobias hadn't been in this league you most likely would've won the whole lot.' Brock said as a leant towards Ash, Ash just groaned while giving him a glare.

'Thanks Brock… that makes me feel much better.' Dawn and Brock just chuckled at Ash who huffed and crossed his arms.  
After watching the trainers shake hands and meet Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow, after a few words Cynthia handed Tobias the trophy.

'Good luck in all of your endeavours Tobias. We hope to see you in another League soon.' Cynthia said with a smile, but all Tobias did was smirk.  
'Oh I plan on taking on the Elite Four and challenge you for the title very soon… you won't have to wait long.'

At this the whole arena went into whispers, Cynthia raised her eyebrow.  
'I see… well then I will wait for the challenge.' Tobias nodded and turned around.

'Yes… you will.' Ash frowned at Tobias' attitude and tightened his fists. 'Who's that guy think he is!' Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.  
'Calm down Ash… there's no point getting angry over it. Let's just wait.' Ash sighed and nodded and waited until the competitors were called into the closing ceremony.

-

'I welcome you all back here after the tournament, everyone enjoyed your amazing battles and excellent skill. On behalf of the Pokémon League I thank each and every one of you for participating and hope you push ahead with your goals!'  
Ash heard Cynthia speak and smiled to himself, he looked around at the trainers and spotted Paul, Barry, Nando and Conway. And to the front he spotted Tobias with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Ash frowned and looked back up to Cynthia.

'It is always hard losing as in the end there can only be one winner, so do not be disheartened and continue to push to be the best you can be.' As Cynthia said the last line her eyes wandered the crowd of trainers until they fell on Ash, with a quick smile she looked back to the crowd.

'So with that I wish you all the best, and the Pokémon League hopes to see you in the future!'  
The crowd applauded as Cynthia left the crowd and made her way to the exit. Towards the exit she passed Ash and beckoned him to follow. This caused the crowd and trainers to whisper and point as Ash shrugged and followed her from the battlefield.

As they left the arena and began walking down the corridor Ash chuckled, Cynthia looked at him curiously and he shrugged. 'Nothing… I just thought we were going to keep it to a low about me going with you… that wasn't low key.' Cynthia laughed and turned a corner as he followed.  
'Nothing to worry about Ash… I said nothing about you training with me. Everyone probably just thinks we are dating or something of that sort.' Ash snapped his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.  
'And that's actually better than them knowing you're my mentor?' Cynthia shrugged and opened a door to the room she was staying in.  
'Ash, we might have to go with that scenario in the public eye… the league will know the truth and your friends and family will, but to the public we might as well be dating.'

Ash sighed and scratched his head. 'Alright… fair enough, so what's the plan then?' Cynthia offered him a drink and the two sat down. Cynthia then grabbed out a small laptop and began typing, Ash sat patiently until she closed it and looked up.

'Okay Ash, this is our game plan. In the media's eye we are dating okay?' Ash's eyes bulged but slowly nodded.  
'Right. Well first we will be going to Celestic Town and have your Pokémon sent there. Fromo start we will be working on your Pokémon's endurance and type resistance.'

Ash nodded and looked back to Cynthia with a determined smile. 'I can't wait. When do we leave?' Cynthia chuckled and grabbed his empty glass before pulling him up and pushing him towards the door.  
'Ease up Tiger, we wont be leaving until tomorrow afternoon, so spend some time with your friends.' Ash nodded and turned to open the door, before he could though Cynthia turned him to face her and kissed him on the cheek.  
Ash spluttered to himself but she just giggled. 'That is for the media… you'll understand why when you leave.'

Ash just nodded and opened the door, Cynthia shut it behind him and immediately he was swamped by reporters and paparazzi.  
'Mr. Ketchum! What is the nature of your relationship with Cynthia!?'

'Mr. Ketchum, how long have you and the Sinnoh Champion been seeing each other!?'

Ash couldn't handle the media and burst from the group while sprinting back to his room at the Pokémon Centre.  
'That was dirty Cynthia… I'll get you for that.' Ash chuckled to himself as he entered the centre and leant over panting.  
'Phew… that was close.'

'Ahem.' Ash snapped his head up to see Brock, Dawn and the rest of his rivals eyeing him.  
Ash sighed and stood up straight.

'Brock… Dawn… can I see you in our room alone please?' They both nodded and followed Ash as the rest of his rivals eyed him.

-

'Spill it Ash! What were you doing at Cynthia's room!?' Dawn cried in amusement causing Brock to laugh.  
Ash sighed and sat on his bed. 'Cynthia got me to follow her so she could explain the situation and our plan… Basically so trainers don't assume I'm travelling with her for training purposes… in the media's eye we are 'dating'.' Ash quoted with his fingers.

Dawn and Brock shared a look before laughing. 'Ash… so you're saying in public you two are saying that you're dating?' Ash nodded and Brock laughed while Dawn smirked.

'Yes… but the League and our friends and family will know what is really happening.' Ash finished off as Brock and Dawn gathered themselves and sat down.  
'That's really full on isn't it…' Dawn said with a cheeky grin. Ash saw Dawn and frowned. 'Oh no Dawn… none of that. Cynthia and I are only doing it so I don't get harassed by trainers looking to prove themselves all the time.'

Dawn shrugged and looked at Brock, 'I'm not saying that Ash… I mean Yes you won't be swamped by challenges of skill… but you'll be swamped by challenges of affection.' Ash looked at Dawn and groaned.

'Damn… you're right, guys are gonna hate me everywhere for supposedly being with Cynthia. Great.' Brock then laughed. Placing a hand on Ash's shoulder her grinned, 'Relax Ash… It just means you're going to have to take this training to another level to fight of her fans.'

Ash nodded and flopped onto his bed. 'I know…'  
Brock smiled and poked Ash's arm, 'Ash… you aren't that scrawny 10 year old anymore. I see the looks you get from girls everywhere… If anything, Cynthia is going to have a hard time with all the girls that admire you. And just quietly… girls will like you more because you are supposedly with Cynthia. They will think you're a great catch if you're with a champion.'

Ash looked at Brock and frowned. 'Not really helping Brock…' Dawn laughed and threw a pillow at Ash.  
'Ash, stop being stupid. Any guy would give everything to be in your position… even though we really know what's going on. You're 'dating' a champion Ash… Look on the bright side.' Dawn said while not forgetting to quote with her fingers.

Ash smirked and sat up. 'I suppose you are right… I mean this could be good.' Brock and Dawn then cheered.  
'There you go Ash… Think about it as a chance to be on a day to day basis with Cynthia. Anything could happen… might not be a front after a while huh.' Brock winked at Ash making him blush and punch him in the arm.

'Shut up Brock… but thanks guys.' Dawn and Brock both nodded and the three then chatted and went about relaxing for the rest of the night.

* * *

And that is Chapter 1 of my new fic: 'Okay Isn't Enough' If you like, hit us a review with any tips you might have... Im always listening!

Until Chapter 2.

Laters.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes & New Begginings

Hey people! Here with the second Chapter of Okay Isn't Enough and I really am stunned at the followers, Favourites and Reviews I have been receiving about my story! All I can say is I am amazed so many people like it!

Because of all the positive feedback I've received I definitely plan on going ahead with it! I have personally always liked Rayshipping as I believe there is so much potential for a good plot. Obviously you have to round out the ages a little to be more believable but i think with Cynthia being 21 and Ash being 17 turning 18 very very soon... it makes it okay.

For those curious my update schedule might be a little bit erratic in the future as I work full time and can only type of an evening and weekends. I'll try my best to keep consistent and satisfy you all with action, Drama and adventure.

With that being said and the awesome feedback, this story has moved from a side piece to a front-running fic beside my other story 'Master of Aura.  
I plan on busting my proverbial 'ass' to get them done reasonably well in quality and punctual with an update each week. (Let's hope)

Throughout Ash's training I wont 'skip' years worth. As I like writing side adventures too, but I will be moving ahead in months occasionally... so you can see Ash's growth as a trainer and Cynthia's relationship with Ash.

So without wasting anymore of your possible reading time,

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliations.

Fire Away!

* * *

Ash was sitting in the Pokémon Centre lobby with Dawn and Brock as they waited for Cynthia to arrive.  
'I don't know what to say… I guess this is goodbye.' Ash said sadly as he sat opposite his friends. Brock smiled and slapped him on the arm.  
'Hey cheer up Ash, this isn't goodbye… it's see you later right?' Ash smiled at Brock then faced Dawn.

'I hope everything works out for you Dawn… You really are an amazing Coordinator, don't give up right?' Dawn smiled at Ash's kind words and took him into a hug.  
'Thank you Ash… good luck with your training. I want to be able to say my best friend is the Pokémon Master.' She added with a smile. Ash laughed as she pulled away.

'You bet Dawn… and as soon as I am a Pokémon Master I'll put in good words for all my friends.' Ash said with a laugh. Brock and Dawn smiled as the Pokémon Centre doors opened and Cynthia walked in. Making her way to Ash with a smile, 'Hi Brock. Dawn, how are you both?'

Brock and Dawn shrugged with smiles. 'We're great, just saying our goodbyes to Ash before you both go on a huge adventure!' Dawn said with a large smile. Cynthia nodded and faced Ash,  
'Are you all ready to go Ash?' with a nod Ash stood up and sighed. 'Well guys… this is it.' Ash then walked forward and took Brock into a hug.  
'Thanks for everything Brock, you're the brother I never had. Good luck with everything and give my best to your family okay?'

Brock nodded and smiled back to Ash. 'You too Ash, I hope you find everything you're looking for.' Ash smiled and stepped towards Dawn and hugging her again.

'You too Dawn, Good luck with everything. I hope you become famous, so then I can say I'm best friends with the Top Coordinator Dawn Berlitz!' Dawn laughed and hugged back tight.

'Thanks Ash, be safe and become the best trainer ever!' Ash nodded and stepped back. 'Well guys, it's not goodbye. It's see you later!'  
'Pika Pi Pikachu!' Pikachu added with a large smile and a wave.

Dawn and Brock nodded as Ash stood beside Cynthia. 'Alright Cynthia. Let's do this.' Cynthia nodded and said her goodbyes and good lucks to Brock and Dawn before they left the Pokémon Centre.

'I really do hope he becomes great.' Dawn said quietly as they moved from sight, Brock chuckled and looked over to her.  
'Dawn… Ash is going to become the greatest trainer we've ever seen.' Dawn nodded and the two stared out of the window at the retreating form of Ash and Cynthia.

-

Ash and Cynthia were sitting at a small café enjoying a coffee, 'So how are we getting to Celestic Town?' Cynthia smiled and sipped her coffee.

'I spoke with professor Oak last night, and got the number of a place where a good friend of yours is staying. We needed someone for you to fly on.' Ash looked at Cynthia in confusion until a familiar roar was heard above them.

'Wait a minute… I know that Roar!' Ash yelled and ran out into the road. Up above a large circling shadow flew lower and lower before landing with a loud thump in front of Ash.

'Charizard! Hey buddy!' Charizard roared and gave Ash a thumbs up before firing a flamethrower at him.  
'Heh… same old Charizard.' Ash coughed as Cynthia left the café and stood beside Ash.

'Professor told me about your powerful Charizard so I rang the Charicific Valley and got him here as soon as possible.' Ash smiled at Cynthia who smiled back.  
'You didn't tell me he faced an Articuno and won by himself Ash… that is impressive.' Ash nodded and looked back at Charizard.

'Yeah. Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu have all faced Legendary Pokémon and won.' This caught her attention and she looked back at Ash,  
'Wait… Which Pokémon have they defeated?' Ash grinned and looked back at Charizard.

'Charizard here has faced Noland's Articuno as you know, and he faced an Entei back in Johto and held his own for the whole battle. Sceptile has now defeated Darkrai, and a Deoxys back in my Hoenn days when he was a Grovyle. Pikachu is my X-factor, he defeated Brandon's Regice and now Tobias' Latios. He's faced a lot of other tough opponent's a Pikachu shouldn't have been able to.'

Cynthia nodded still a little shocked. 'That is impressive Ash… I didn't think you had that kind of experience.'  
Ash shrugged and Charizard handed Ash his Poke ball, 'Thanks buddy, I'll call you out again when we leave.' Charizard nodded and Ash recalled him.

'I have to go and speak to Mr. Goodshow now, so you can come with me… He has some things to say to you as well Ash.' Ash nodded and followed Cynthia as she walked.

-

The two entered the Sinnoh Region HQ of the Pokémon League and knocked on a door at the end of the long hallway.  
'Come in!' A voice yelled from within the office. Ash and Cynthia entered the room to see the cheerful Mr. Goodshow looking from his office window. He turned and straight away broke into a large grin.  
'Ah Cynthia! A pleasure to see you, and young Ash Ketchum, I haven't spoken to you since your Kanto League days!' Ash smiled as he gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

'It's great to see you again sir.' Ash spoke politely as Cynthia pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it towards Goodshow.  
'Here's the report you requested sir, hopefully everything you wanted is there.' Goodshow smiled and put the sheet in a draw.

'Knowing you Cynthia, I'm sure it is all there. Now… to more important business, you are taking young Ash here on as an apprentice of sorts yes?' Cynthia smiled and nodded. Ash sat and listened quietly as the two spoke,  
'Yes, though it is more of a tapping into hidden potential… Ash already has the skill, just needs some strength training.' Goodshow nodded and looked back to Ash.

'Lucky one you are Ash, not many would get the chance to train with Cynthia. Not to mention that she's rather pretty… wouldn't you agree?' Cynthia blushed straight away and Ash coughed.  
'Err… um… that's unexpected. But… yes it is quite an honour, and Cynthia is really pretty.' Cynthia's head snapped to Ash and blushed deeply as Ash looked at the ground.

Goodshow just laughed, 'Ah I love teasing, don't mind me you two. Though it is interesting how you've decided to claim you are an item to the public eye.' Cynthia gathered herself and nodded.  
'Yes… I figured it would be a better option for Ash so he isn't swamped by battles.' Goodshow nodded and Ash finally regained his calm.

'Indeed. It makes sense, I had no idea you two were so close in age… you always came across as younger Ash.' Ash sighed and scratched his head.

'Yeah… I kind of went through a really dense period. I'm not proud of it. But as soon as I realised my potential I took my training to another level… though it seems not enough.' Cynthia sighed and slapped Ash over the head.  
'Knock it off Ash, I told you that you have the skill. You just need strength, that's what I'm going to help you with.' Ash rubbed his head while nodding.

'Okay okay… sorry.' Goodshow just laughed heartily earning Ash and Cynthia's attention.

'You two already behave like a couple… is this practice for the media?' The comment took both by surprise and received large blushes.  
'Onto other matters, Ash as you will be mentored by Cynthia you will be given special privileges to be in league headquarters and related institutes. Until you earn a spot of official power in the Pokémon League you will be given the title of Protégé.'

Ash was shocked by the title, 'Really? wow… I'm honoured sir. Thank you.' Goodshow waved him off and smiled.  
'Ash… we have a constant record of what you do on your adventures… our satellites record and document everything a trainer does… and your escapades and adventures involving Legendary Pokémon don't go unnoticed. And your uncanny knack for saving the world is known by the League committee also.'

Cynthia's eyes widened at this and Ash chuckled silently to himself. Cynthia looked to Goodshow, 'What exactly has he done sir?'

'Ash here has quite a knack for meeting Legendary Pokémon, I think he's met all Legendary Pokémon up to Arceus. As well as saving the world in the Orange Archipelago, Ash here has stopped numerous Pokémon Hunters, Thieves and deals with Team Rocket on a weekly basis.'  
Cynthia was thoroughly shocked at what Goodshow said and faced Ash, 'Why didn't you tell me you did all this!?' Ash just shrugged and sat back in his chair.

'I don't find it relevant Cynthia… I mean I don't do any of it for recognition, I do it because it's the right thing to do.' This earned serious respect points with Cynthia as she saw Ash in a new light.

'Besides… I don't go looking for any of it. It just sort of happens.' Goodshow and Cynthia nodded at his words and shared a glance.

'Right! So onto the matter at hand, Ash you will be given the title of Protégé and have access to all League facilities. Until the day Cynthia here believes you are able to challenge the Elite Four and win comfortably.' Ash nodded and looked at Cynthia who smiled.

'Now Cynthia, this whole Relationship idea is yours. So any backlash that comes from it such as fans and media hype is yours to deal with… and yours too Ash, seeing as you are now apparently dating the Sinnoh Champion you are bound to receive massive amounts of attention.' Ash and Cynthia both nodded and Goodshow then grabbed a device from the draw and walked around to hand it to Ash.

'This is yours Ash, all of the League's representatives have one as should you. It's called a Holocaster and it's how we shall reach you should Cynthia be occupied.' Ash smiled and nodded taking the small wristwatch device and strapping it to his arm.

'With that taken care of I also wanted you to know that now you are a League protégé your Pokémon carry limit is removed and you can have all your Pokémon at your disposal… I think you've proven you are worthy.' He added with a large smile, Ash returned it.

'Thank you sir… I appreciate it!' Cynthia then stood up and pointed at Ash's Holocaster. 'Ash, now that you are working for the League you'll receive pay. It's not as much as I or my Elite Four earn, but its rather substantial.' Ash's eyes bulged and he looked at Goodshow.

'I get paid sir!?' Goodshow laughed loudly and nodded.

'Of course Ash, being part of the League means you aren't just learning from Cynthia, but whenever she is needed to settle problems or disputes you will be there to help her. Also as you know all of my League trainers are part of the Pokémon G-Men. The G-men are sent to deal with serious problems and investigate potential crimes too big for the Police Force to handle… you will be part of this.'

Ash was overwhelmed by this and fell back into his seat. 'You mean I'm part of the Pokémon G-Men now?' he croaked out making Cynthia and Goodshow laugh.

'Yes Ash, you are part of the G-Men… though only a Junior operative… so you must take orders from all Elite Four and Champions across the Regions. You do hold seniority to Gym Leaders though as they are not part of the G-Men.'

Ash just began laughing to himself, 'This is amazing… I don't know what to say, Cynthia If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this amazing opportunity… thank you so much.' Cynthia just smiled and blushed as Ash smiled directly at her.

'You're welcome Ash. Just remember, being under my training and part of the League isn't easy…' Ash nodded and stood up.

'I understand completely and will do anything the League requires of me.' Ash then faced Cynthia and looked into her eyes, 'Or whatever you need me to do… I owe you.'

Cynthia felt herself heat up and looked away. Ash smiled and faced Goodshow. 'Sir. Thank you again.' Goodshow smiled and slapped Ash's arm.

'My pleasure lad, do your part and train well… eventually you will be giving everyone orders.' Ash chuckled and looked at Cynthia who had regained her composure.  
'Ready to go Ash?' Ash nodded and faced her.

'You bet, let's go.' Cynthia smiled and faced Goodshow. 'I'll keep you informed sir.' Goodshow nodded and waved them off.  
'Go. Go. I'm eager to hear about Ash's improvement.' The two laughed and left the office.

'Before we get to Celestic, we'll be stopping off in Veilstone City.' Ash looked at her and gave a curious look.  
'We need to get you a wardrobe change before I take you anywhere… especially if we are supposedly an item.' Ash just groaned and slumped his shoulders.

'Don't give me that… you work for the League as well now. You can't be looking like a poor child without dress sense.' Ash looked at Cynthia and sighed.

'Clothes shopping to me is like a Gyarados taking a Thunderbolt.' Cynthia shook her head and kept walking.  
'Don't worry Ash. When I'm through with you no one will recognise you as the same dense 17 year old teenager.' This made Ash groan even more as the two left the building.

'Alright call out your Charizard and let's head to Veilstone.' Ash nodded and reached to his belt.  
'Let's Go Charizard!' He cried and the fire lizard appeared with a roar. Cynthia sighed and faced Ash.

'First lesson. Don't call out your Pokémon's name before it appears in battle… its left wide open to an attack from the opponent. And it sounds childish.' Ash sighed as Cynthia called out her Garchomp.  
The two mounted their Pokémon and took off in the direction of the Mainland.

-

While in the air, Ash had plenty of time to go over things that had happened.  
"I can't believe this is happening… Me, of all trainers gets a chance to learn from Cynthia… become a League Protégé and become an agent for the Pokémon G-Men… It's all so surreal."

Ash was snapped from his thoughts as Cynthia flew closer to him.  
'You okay Ash? You've been quiet for the last hour.' Ash looked over to Cynthia and chuckled.

'Not really… with everything that has happened to me in the last few days is a lot to comprehend.' Cynthia nodded as the two stayed in silence for a while.

'You know… I had no idea that Mr. Goodshow was going to make you a member of the league like that, or that you would work as a G-men agent.' Ash looked back to Cynthia in confusion.

'Wait… you mean you didn't know at all?' Ash asked in surprise causing Cynthia to laugh. She flew closer to Ash and Charizard again and shook her head.  
'No. It took me by surprise. So clearly Mr. Goodshow really thinks you have a lot of potential Ash, just like I do. Come to think of it, every Champion and Elite you've met has had nothing but good things to say about you.'

Ash just smiled as he looked at Pikachu, 'Well… I guess we really are stuck together then Cynthia.' Ash glanced over at her and saw her smiling.

'Honestly Ash… it could be a lot worse. I think we'll handle whatever comes our way.' Ash smiled and the two shared a smile. Cynthia broke the gaze to see land in the distance.

'Oh, we aren't far away now, there's the mainland. About an hour's flight from the coast and we will hit Veilstone, then it's another two to Celestic Town.'

Ash looked ahead and nodded and gave Charizard a pat on the neck, 'How you holding up buddy? Can you make it to Veilstone?' Ash asked in concern while only responded to with a growl.  
'Okay Okay… you can have a rest there before we head to Celestic.' After another satisfied grunt Ash smiled.

-

Two loud roars in quick succession of each other were heard above Veilstone City making people look up in confusion. Seeing to large and menacing looking Pokémon heading towards them caused quite a bit of worry as everyone started to run and scream.

With a loud thump Charizard landed in the town square followed by a more graceful landing by Garchomp. Ash leapt from Charizard and gave a sigh, 'Come on buddy… we don't want everyone to run away in fear whenever you land…'

With a quick flick of his tail Charizard whacked Ash over the head earning a frown. 'Very funny…'

'Powerful and funny… interesting combination Charizard has.' Cynthia giggled as she hopped down from Garchomp. Ash just rolled his eyes as people started re-entering the square while pointing and whispering.

'Seems they know it's the Sinnoh Champion now…' Ash mumbled as people swamped her for autographs. This made Ash start laughing which annoyed Cynthia just a little bit.

'Ash honey! Come on we need to go!' she cried causing people to follow her gaze and spot Ash beside Charizard sporting a deadpan look. "Really?"

'Hey that's the Ash guy Cynthia is dating!' Everyone then started paying him more attention.

'Yeah you're right, that is him!'

'He's the guy who took out two legendary Pokémon in the Sinnoh League!'

'Let's get his autograph!'

'Ash, can you sign my hat!?'

'No sign my shirt!'

Ash began getting worried as they surrounded him, he recalled Charizard and started pushing his way through the crowd until one voice stood out from the rest.

'Pfft… As if the Sinnoh Champion would date him. What a loser.' The crowd fell quiet as Ash slowly turned and spotted the man who said it. He was tall, a little too muscly and looked like he hadn't shaved in a few weeks.

'Excuse me?' Ash said with a small hint of venom laced in his tone. The man just laughed and swaggered towards them.

'You heard me runt, I think the Sinnoh Champion is better suited for someone like me, someone with real talent and good looks. This got Cynthia amused as she faced them.

'Oh really? Answer me this then. Have you ever had your Pikachu face a Regice or Latios and win?' The crowd stayed silent as the man raised an eyebrow.

'No… what kind of question is that?' Cynthia ignored him and took a step forward.

'Has your Charizard ever faced off against an Articuno or Entei and win?'

'No… what-' he tried to speak but Cynthia kept pressing.

'Has your Sceptile ever faced a Darkrai or Deoxys and won?' Cynthia raised her voice a little making the man step backwards, Ash just sighed and shook his head as she faced the man.

'Uh no… but-'

'Have you ever defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier or defeated the Champion of the Orange Island League!?' Cytnhia yelled making the crowd and the man take a few extra steps back.

'No.'

Then she snapped, 'Then WHY in the name of Arceus would you claim to better than Ash when he HAS done all of those things!?' she finished making the man look to Ash who shrugged and lifted his hands.

'Don't look at me man, your problem.' The man looked back to Cynthia who just frowned and looked to Ash.

'Ash… you are facing this guy in a one on one battle. He has to know that when he messes with us being together he's gonna get taught a lesson.' Ash just sighed and pulled out a Pokeball.

The man gasped and stepped backwards, 'Woah. Woah. No! I- uh… I might've come across a little strongly… um I'll just leave, sorry to have bothered you both. You make an excellent couple!' he cried before turning and running down the street.

Ash looked at Cynthia and grinned before looking around, 'IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!?' he yelled. Almost immediately the crowd gasped and moved away to do other things.

Cynthia smirked and turned to face Ash. 'Wow, I didn't know you had it in you… honey.' She chuckled to herself earning a smile from Ash.

'Oh you know 'baby' I'm just full of surprises…' The two kept straight faces for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

'Come on. The mall is up this road.' Cynthia said finally as they stopped laughing and made their way down the street.

Along the way Ash kept quiet and looked at Cynthia as she walked a beside him, she didn't seem to notice his stare as he thought to himself;

_"__Actually… I really could get used to this. I mean, who gets to say they live and train with the famous Champion of Sinnoh. She is really pretty… oh who am I kidding!? She's gorgeous! But really… she is my mentor now, and it's not like I'd have a chance of really dating her…"_

As Ash was in his own world, Cynthia glanced over and saw him deep in thought.  
_"__I wonder what he's thinking about. He seems to do that a lot, I'd love to know how his mind works- Wait, what am I saying!?… No, I can't be thinking like that I'm going to be his mentor… I can't see him that way. But he is really handsome, and selfless- Urgh there I go again! Pull yourself together Cynthia!"_

Cynthia then glanced at Ash again as they approached the doors of the mall,  
_"__But honestly… what would a guy like Ash want with an old hag like me…"_

* * *

And that is Chapter 2.  
I hope you all enjoyed that Chapter and will contiue reading.

I understand I have been usuing the wrong talking marks with my typing and from now on I will be using these: "What are you on about."  
Instead of these: 'What are you on about'

My bad... That will be fixed from now on. Oh and a final note, If I do occasionally drop curses in the story I apologise, I grew up in Rural Australia and I tend to swear a bit... sorry, I type it without realising... I shall try to keep it to a minimum.

This fic is Rated M so there is bound to be some sexual references (There wont be Lemons at all, but there may very well be references to it) and adult themes such as swearing later on, as well as blood. (DON'T WORRY NO POKEMON SHALL BE FATALLY HARMED IN MY STORY) ... just the usual battle beatings.

Hope you all enjoy and don't be afraid to send me your thoughts! Always open for improvement! :)

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Real Journey Starts

**Back with the next instalment to Okay Isn't Enough! I am so sorry it's taken me this long but I've been flat out with work and other things I haven't been able to type. **

**I also want to say a big thank you to everyone who's leaving reviews! They all mean loads to me and I really appreciate it! The amount of followers and favourites this story has brought me is amazing!**

**Now this chapter is going to be important, you'll see why when you read it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I really like it...**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'Ash just try these on! I'm telling you they look fine!' Cynthia yelled as Ash stood in the change rooms. A groan was heard as she hung new sets of clothes over the door.

'You're joking right? These things look terrible!' Ash cried from behind the door. 'I mean I'm supposed to look fearsome and strong… In these I look ridiculous!' Ash's outburst casued a few passer-by's to look and laugh.

'Ash. You try them on now! Or so help me you'll hurt.' Cynthia threatened unkowiingly making Ash cringe.

'Okay Okay…' he relented and took the clothes from the door. Cynthia grinned triumphantly crossed her arms.

'That's more like it.' She turned and saw a few people watching curiously. Cynthia turned back around and knocked. 'Hurry up Ash!'

Cynthia was about to knock again, but the door unlocked and she stepped backwards.  
'Cynthia… I actually like this…' Ash said as he emerged from the room. Cynthia dropped the jacket she was holding at the sight of him. Pikachu who was on her shoulder fell off and stared at Ash in shock.

He was now wearing a plain black t-shirt under a black tight fitting canvas Jacket. He was wearing thin legged gray jeans with the ends rolled with a pair of Converse sneakers. Instead of a red hat he now wore one in the same style as his old ones, just in black.

'Wow Ash… you look good.' Cynthia said with a nod as Ash looked in the mirror. Pikachu nodded in agreement and leapt back onto her shoulder.

'Yeah… I like it. I feel my age now.' Cynthia nodded and they walked towards the cashier. Cynthia went to pay for it but Ash grabbed her hand.

'I'll get them Cynthia, they are my clothes.' Cynthia nodded as Ash paid for the clothes. They exited the building and stopped.

'Okay, let's head to Celestic Town. We have things to do.' Ash nodded and placed his Poke balls onto his belt as Pikachu jumped from Cynthia to Ash with a smile. Ash grabbed Charizard's ball and called him out.

'Time for another trip bud, we're going to Celestic Town.' Charizard grunted and lowered himself for Ash and Pikachu who sat on his head. Cynthia called out Garchomp and climbed on her back.

'Let's go!' She cried and they took off with Ash and Charizard on their tail.

.

.

After an hour of flight Ash closed in on Cynthia, 'So what is this Ruin we have to study in Oblivia?' Cynthia glanced at Ash and smiled.

'Apparently it was an ancient outpost related to the third great kingdom.' She said as she ducked avoiding a Wingull. Ash pondered before looking back at her.

'As in Pokelantis and Pokemopolis?' Cynthia's head jerked towards Ash with a shocked look on her face.

'How do you know about that!?' Ash shrugged and flew closer to her.

'Back on my journeys we came across ruins in Kanto, while there a giant Alakazam, Gengar and Jigglypuff were released from a seal. We had to help an archaeologist seal them away again.' Cynthia shook her head at Ash's luck and looked back at him.  
'We discovered that they were from a lost city called Pokémopolis.' Cynthia nodded and Ash then looked a little uneasy.

'Then when I was taking the Battle Frontier Challenge I touched an old Pokéball hat held the soul of the King of Pokélantis… he took control of my body and tried to keep it… luckily I have a strong will, and with the help of Pikachu I was released and sealed him back away.'

Cynthia stayed silent in shock at Ash's tale, she looked back at Ash with worry evident in her eyes. 'That was lucky… you could've been lost forever.' Ash nodded and noticed a town in the distance. With a point Cynthia looked and nodded.

'That's Celestic, looks like we're here.' The duo neared the town and landed in the town centre. They recalled Garchomp and Charizard and made for Cynthia's grandmother's house.

.

.

Ash and Cynthia made their way through the town quietly, people smiled and waved at Cynthia but left her alone.

_'I guess because she's from here they give her privacy…'_

Eventually they came across a small house near the town Research Centre, 'Here we are. Now Ash… my grandmother has most likely heard about our 'Relationship'. She added with fingers. 'But we'll tell her what the plan is. Just don't be frightened if she's in your face about it… though she does frighten me.'

Ash nodded and swallowed nervously as she knocked on the door. 'Coming!' a voice cried from behind the door. Ash and Cynthia waited, then after a second it opened revealing Professor Carolina. Immediately she saw Ash and smirked. This made Ash and Cynthia uneasy.

'Ah Cynthia dear… and young Ash Ketchum. Come in.' Ash and Cynthia followed her inside and into the living room. They snapped their heads to another person in the room.

'Valerie? Is that you?' Cynthia asked as the young woman stood up and nodded with a smile. Ash looked between them curiously and noticed the uncanny resemblance between the two. Carolina stepped beside Ash and smiled.

'Ash this is Valerie, Cynthia's younger sister. Valerie, this is Ash Ketchum… Cynthia's "Boyfriend".' She said with a smirk watching as Valerie's eyes bulged and looked at Ash.

'Wait what!?' she cried making Cynthia sigh. 'Val, Ash isn't really my boyfriend… it's just a cover for the media so they don't know the true reason he's with me.' Carolina and Valerie both raised their eyebrows at the explanation.

'Ash is going to travel with me to train and get stronger… he's like my Protégé. He also works for the league as a G-Men agent now too.'

Carolina realised and nodded. 'Ahh that does make sense… couldn't have picked a better protégé at all Cynthia, Ash has potential.' Ash blushed at the praise and Cynthia nodded.

'Oh I know… it's why I offered it to him.' Valerie stepped forward and looked Ash over.

'He does seem strong… and he is handsome too… I can see why you chose him Cynth.' Ash blushed deeper and Cynthia followed his lead. 'Having him follow you everywhere will be interesting.' She added before looking at Pikachu. 'Oh your Pikachu is just adorable!'

Ash smiled as Pikachu rubbed its head in embarrassment. 'Thanks, Pikachu was my first Pokémon and best friend.

'Pi Pikachu.' Ash smiled and rubbed his ear. Valerie smiled and a devious grin took over.

'You and Cynthia better behave yourselves… all alone together.' She added with a wink. Carolina stepped in and flicked Valerie's ear.

'Enough Valerie. So will you be staying here Cynthia?' Cynthia shook her head with a smile.

'No Gran, Ash and I will be sorting out his Pokémon before gathering some things from my house. We'll be leaving tomorrow on a flight to Oblivia, we have some work there.' Carolina nodded knowingly and looked at Ash.

'Will you be staying with Cynthia at her house tonight Ash?' Ash blanched at the question.

'Uh... I… Um... Err-' Cynthia saved Ash by stepping forward.

'Yes Gran, he will be.' Carolina nodded with a smirk at Ash before turning and seeing Valerie on her Holocaster.

'Val, I need you to run a few errands for me.' Valerie sighed and nodded reluctantly. Carolina gave her a list and she left.

'Keep in touch Cynthia, I want to know about your discoveries.' She gave her a hug and then turned to Ash with a smile.

'Now you look after Cynthia Ash, I know that she's a powerful Champion but she's still a woman.'

'GRANDMA!' Cynthia exasperated. 'I can care for myself!' Carolina chuckled at her granddaughter and made for the door with them following.

'Be safe you two, and you're sure to become powerful with Cynthia Ash, take care.' Ash and Cynthia nodded.

'Thank you Ma'am.' Ash said politely making her laugh.

'Just call me Carolina Ash. Bye now.' The two waved and turned the corner.

.

.

'I'm sorry about my Grandmother Ash… and my sister. I had no idea she'd be there.' Ash shrugged and looked at her.

'No harm done. I had to meet them eventually right?' Cynthia nodded at his reasoning and they stopped at a new and expensive looking double story house.

'Here we are… now it's a two bedroom house so you have your own room. Don't be afraid to move things around as you please. You will be living here indefinitely with me so it's yours.' Ash smiled.

'Pika!' Pikachu squeaked making Cynthia smile.

'And yours too of course Pikachu.' She said with a giggle and pat his head.

'Thank you Cynthia… I really do appreciate everything.' Cynthia smiled and nodded as the two entered the house. Ash looked around in awe at all the artefacts displayed. He observed all the relics and scripts displayed in the hall and living room until Cynthia gestured for him to follow.

The two entered a spacious room with a double bed, side tables and a walk-in wardrobe and en-suite. 'This is your room Ash, hopefully it will be okay.' Ash was in looking around the room with a smile.

'This is huge! Thank you Cynthia, it's great.' Cynthia smiled and Ash followed her as she showed him where everything is.

'Now my room is upstairs, so everything you need is here downstairs.' Ash nodded and put his bag on the bed and Pikachu made himself comfortable on the pillow.

'I'm going to head upstairs to pack for tomorrow, feel free to get something to eat. I mainly keep instant foods as I travel a lot but help yourself.' Ash nodded and Cynthia disappeared upstairs.

'Wow Pikachu… I can't believe this is really happening to us. Finally, a new start. A chance to become stronger than anyone else!' he cried and pumped his fists. Pikachu watched with a smile.

.

.

A few hours later Ash was seated on his bed looking through a book on Legendary Pokémon.  
'We really have seen a lot huh buddy?' Ash asked earning a nod from Pikachu beside him.

Cynthia watched them from the door and smiled to herself. 'You ready to sort your Pokémon out Ash? I have a PC in the living room. We can transfer them over from professor Oak.'

Ash's head snapped up and saw Cynthia. 'Uh… How long have you been standing there?' Cynthia shrugged and folded her arms.

'Not long. Come on.' Ash nodded and followed her into the living room. She dialled Oaks number and waited.

The screen was switched from black to a smiling old man. 'Hello Professor Oaks Lab- ah Ash, Cynthia it's good to see you! You mother told me about you agreeing to go with Cynthia Ash, I'm happy for you.' Ash smiled and Cynthia waved back.

'Thanks Professor.' Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto ash's shoulder.

'Hello Pikachu, now what can I do for you?' Ash scratched his head and looked to Cynthia who rolled her eyes.

'Professor, I have spoken with Mr. Goodshow and Ash has been given special privileges and is now a member of the League and a G-Men operative. This means his 6 Pokémon limit has been lifted.' Professor Oak gasped and nearly fell backwards.

'Really!? Wow Ash, you're really moving up in the world!' Ash chuckled as Cynthia smiled.

'So professor… we were hoping you can send over all of Ash's Pokémon?' Oak smiled and nodded.

'Of course. I knew it was a matter of time, I'll have Tracy round them up for you. TRACY!' They smiled and waited until Tracy appeared on the screen.

'Yes Professor? Oh Hi Ash! And Cynthia, it's a pleasure to meet you!' Cynthia smiled.

'You too Tracy.' Professor Oak then turned to Tracy.

'Tracy, will you be able to round up all of Ash's Pokémon. They will all be going with Ash and Cynthia.' Tracy nodded and faced Ash.

'Did you want all of your Tauros Ash? Or just your battler?' Ash chuckled at Tracy's question and Cynthia's curious gaze.

'Just my battler Tracy. The others can stay with you guys.' Tracy nodded and dashed from the room. Cynthia looked at Ash with a raised eyebrow.

'You have more than one Tauros Ash?' she asked making Ash sigh.

'Yeah… back when I visited the Safari Zone in Kanto they kept jumping in the way of Pokémon I tried to catch… I have 30 Tauros… but my battler is the one I use all the time.' Cynthia just shook her head with a laugh.

'That'd be right.' Ash chuckled as Tracy reappeared with a tray of Pokéballs.

'Here you are Ash, what I'll do is send them over on the tray instead of one by one.' Oak said as Ash and Cynthia nodded. Oak then placed the try on the machine and pressed a few buttons. The tray then glowed white before vanishing and reappearing with a glow on Cynthia's platform.

'All here Professor, Thanks!' Ash said with a smile. Cynthia nodded too as Tracy and the Professor smiled back.

'Not a problem Ash, you two just take care. And keep in touch occasionally when you can.' Ash nodded.

'You bet! I'll talk to you soon.' Cynthia said her goodbyes and ended the call. 'Well… All my Pokémon are here now.' Cynthia nodded and watched as Ash tried putting them all in his pockets.

'This could be a problem…' he said quietly making Cynthia laugh.

'Ash… haven't you heard of the Pokémon storage system?' Ash gave her a curious look making her giggle.

'Here. Each Pokedex has a storage system for trainers that have a higher limit than beginner trainers. Basically you can store all of your Pokémon in your Pokedex and switch them when you want.' She said while grabbing his dex and pressing a few buttons. She then held one of his Pokéballs above the device and watched as it glowed and was sucked into it.

'You can keep as many as you want on you but store the rest in here, while inside they are in a virtual program of a ranch. Because they are in stasis they don't need feeding unless you have them on you.' Ash was amazed at the discovery and chuckled.

'That's awesome. I guess having 8 Pokémon on me would be enough…' Ash said as he started storing his Pokémon.' Cynthia watched and smiled as Ash sorted his Pokémon out.

'I think I'll keep Pikachu obviously, and Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Staraptor, Totodile, Glalie and Gible.' Cynthia nodded as Ash rearranged his choices.

'It doesn't have to be like before Ash, you can switch anytime as much as you want… they are all with you now… so we can train them when necessary.' Ash nodded and finished placing them on his belt and Pokedex in his jacket pocket.

'All done…' Cynthia nodded and snapped her head to Ash as his belly rumbled. Ash chuckled nervously and scratched his head. 'Sorry about that… my gut has a mind of its own.'

Cynthia lost it and began laughing. Ash grinned and looked at Pikachu who shrugged. She eventually calmed down and looked at Ash with a small tear in her eye.

'So… how about I buy you dinner. Seeing as I'm staying here rent free?' Ash said with a grin making Cynthia blush.

'D-Dinner?' Ash nodded and gestured to the door.

'Yeah, I'll buy you dinner. Let's go.' Ash said as Pikachu copied Ash and pointed to the door. Cynthia giggled at the two and nodded.

'Okay then, let's go.' Ash then left with Cynthia and Pikachu.

.

.

Ash and Cynthia were sitting in a restaurant eating quietly as Pikachu nibbled on a breadstick. Ash sipped his drink and looked at Cynthia.

'So Cynthia, if you love Archaeology so much, why did you become a trainer?' Cynthia finished eating and wiped her mouth.

'Well… Like you I wanted to be a trainer since I was little, so that came first. I got Gible from my Grandmother and set off at 10. The archaeology came later… I was about three years into my travels and came across an ancient ruin… I found a tablet that dated back to the time of ancient civilisations and I caught the bug… I just had to keep doing it.' Ash listened intently on Cynthia explaining and eventually got lost into her happy and determined face.

'And that's why we're going to Oblivia. What about you Ash… do you have any other interests other than battling?' Ash heard her and shrugged.

'Nah… not really, I mean I love lots of things but nothing like Battling. Pokémon are everything to me… though lately, I have realised that I really like helping people and Pokémon…' Cynthia watched Ash as he said the last part differently.

'What do you mean Ash?' Ash scratched Pikachu's ear as he thought about an answer.

'I don't really know myself Cynthia… I've noticed over the years that I really get a kick out of helping people and Pokémon… I feel like it's my job to help and protect everyone I meet.' Cynthia sat in silence as Ash spoke. He said it with such passion that it made her get Goosebumps.

'Well… do it then Ash.' Ash snapped his head to Cynthia in confusion, she just laughed and placed a hand on his. 'Do it then Ash… I think I understand now. You want to become the best Pokémon trainer on the planet so you can help everyone… so you can protect People and Pokémon alike. It's actually a very noble dream to fight for Ash.' Cynthia finished with a squeeze to his hand.

Ash looked into Cynthia's eyes as she spoke and smiled. 'Thank you Cynthia...' Cynthia nodded and looked back at Ash. The two stared into each other's eyes without realising they were nearing each other.  
Slowly they got closer and closer, Pikachu watched from the side and thought about stepping in but decided that Ash deserved it after all they had been through.

The two were finally close and their lips connected, Cynthia's eyes closed as did Ash's as the two kissed softly. The moment seemed to last forever and the two got deeper into the kiss, Pikachu decided that they had long enough and stepped forward.

'Pika?' Ash and Cynthia shot backwards like lightning and both blushed deeply. They looked at Pikachu who had a devious grin on his face. Ash looked back to Cynthia who was flustered. She looked up at Ash and frowned sadly.

'I'm sorry Ash… I don't know what came over me… I understand if you decide not to travel with me.' She finished with sad sigh. Ash had a million and one things shooting through his head at that moment, but one thing was certain…

**That was no mistake**

Ash snapped his head up to look at Cynthia, 'Cynthia. I won't let this go.' Her head shot up and Ash could've sworn he saw a glint of joy in her eyes,

'I've always been a one track mind sort of person… and I know a lot of things have gotten passed me before. But not this time, that meant something… it meant something to me. Honestly Cynthia… since we first met I've been intrigued by you… you are so beautiful, smart and driven in what you do. It gives 'me' Goosebumps when you talk about your passions. Cynthia, I don't think I can travel and train with you while pretending to be your boyfriend.'

Cynthia's heart dropped at that and she began to slump a little in her seat, 'I understand…' She then felt a hand on hers and she looked up.

'Because… Cynthia, I want to travel and train with you as your real boyfriend.' At those words Cynthia's heart shot from her stomach to the moon. Ash was so sure of himself as he said it that it made her tingly.

'You really do?' She asked timidly making Ash laugh.

'What happened to the strong and powerful Champion who wouldn't back down to anything!? Yes Cynthia… I really do.' Cynthia's happiness reached new heights and shot forward taking Ash into a deep kiss once more. The two wrestled with their mouths for a good five minutes until they decided to stop from exhaustion.

'Wow…' Cynthia muttered as Ash sat back with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Cynthia saw it and laughed.

'Yeah... wow.' Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu who smiled and gave Ash a peace sign. Ash and Cynthia laughed at the gesture. 'So I guess the whole fake media cover can get stuffed now huh?'

Cynthia smiled and grabbed his hand, 'Yeah… it can. But I think it's still perfect that this happened. Now you really do have a legitimate reason for being with me to cover the training.' Ash laughed and nodded.

'Yeah I do. And a real good reason too.' Cynthia smiled and squeezed his hand. The two enjoyed the rest of their dinner and left with Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder as usual.

Ash and Cynthia were strolling down the road quietly holding hands, 'So it turned out to be a pretty good dinner huh?' Cynthia said quietly Ash nodded and then flinched as Cynthia hugged his arm making him smile.

'Yeah, it's turned out to be my best birthday so far.' Cynthia snapped towards him shocked.

'It's your Birthday today!?' Ash nodded with a shrug. Cynthia walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. 'Happy Birthday Ash… you should've told me. Oh I have to get you a present!' Ash chuckled and pulled her into a quick kiss.

He pulled back and grinned at her dreamy look, 'you already have… you being with me is the best gift I could ever have.' Cynthia smiled and hugged him again.

'Come on, let's go home and relax. We have to leave tomorrow remember?' Cynthia nodded and latched onto his arm as they walked down the street.

'So I turned 21 last month, and you just turned 18… it's not that big of a difference now is it?' Cynthia muttered making Ash smile.

'No… no it's not.' He said quietly with a smile that made Cynthia melt.

* * *

**There is Chapter 3 done. I know I made them get together so soon, but in the end it will be better as it gives them a chance to develop their relationship. I am a sap for romance and I love writing love stories and such.**

**It's actually a pain in the ass, as my mates hang shit on me about it... they don't understand how a straight guy can write about it... but meh. **

**anyway chapter 4 should be up by next weekend, I hope you keep reading and enjoy my stories! If you havent already, check out my other Fic and eventual 7 story saga 'Master of Aura'!**

**Seeya Later! **


	4. Chapter 4 - A Little History and Mystery

Hello everyone! I am again really sorry about how long its taken for this update! As I said in the Note, I've been flat stick with work, family commitments and friends. Not really an excuse but I've also suffered from severe writers block, Ideas just weren't coming to me at all...

But that's all over and done now! I am back and better than ever! I refuse to give up on this story as so many of you keep telling me how much you love it!

I understand the quick movement into Ash and Cynthia's 'Real' relationship was a little weird, but as I said it wont be all them, they are just there as a constant, i wont flood the story with romance, but will throw in occasional affection (As you do) but nothing you cant pass by. The story really picks up here and you get a look into Ash's 'Training' plans.

Thank you to all the support you've given me! So no more delaying and here's the next Chapter of Okay Isn't Enough!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon, or any affiliations at all.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

The next morning Ash laid in bed going over the previous night in his head, the thought of actually being in a real relationship with Cynthia scared the hell out of him… but at the same time made him extremely ecstatic. With a giddy stretch Ash sighed and placed his arms behind his head with a large grin. Pikachu was woken by Ash's movement and sat up.

"Pikapi?" Ash looked down at his best friend and smiled. "Hey there buddy, did you sleep well?" Pikachu smiled and jumped onto his chest.

"Yeah I know bud… I'm in a really good mood. I had one of the best nights ever with Cynthia." Pikachu smiled but jumped as Ash sat up.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get up and get breakfast."**__**

Ash got dressed in his jeans and plain shirt before leaving his room with Pikachu. The two entered the kitchen and were startled by the sight of Cynthia in front of the stove. Cynthia turned and smiled when she spotted Ash and Pikachu.

"Good Morning you two, how'd you sleep?" Ash smiled back and sat at the table, Pikachu sat himself beside the Ketchup bottle and went berserk.

"Great actually… one of the best I've had in years!" Cynthia smiled and placed a plate in front of Ash. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at Cynthia.  
"I thought we were sort of looking after ourselves?" Cynthia shook her head and sat with her own plate.

"That was before… well… last night. The way I see it, things have changed. I'll still do everything I said I would training and study-wise, but we aren't faking anymore are we… so why can't I make my 'boyfriend' breakfast?"

Ash hadn't broken eye contact with Cynthia as she spoke after she finished a large grin appeared on his face making Cynthia blush. "You have no objections here Cynth. Although I must admit, it feels better now that it's legitimate and not a farce."

Cynthia nodded and the two enjoyed a 'peacefully' silent breakfast… with a slurping Pikachu.

.

.

After gathering their things and getting ready Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia left the house and headed towards the airstrip outside of town. As they walked Ash admired the small, quiet town, but jumped when he felt a hand grab his. Ash smiled and squeezed.

"What's wrong Cynth?" Ash looked over and saw that she seemed troubled. It didn't suit the usually calm and calculating Cynthia.

"I…I don't know Ash. I guess I honestly didn't ever expect to be in a relationship." Ash pulled her into a hug and felt her melt in his arms.

"Hey don't worry… It's new for me too. Especially since it took me this long to even notice the opposite sex. I can't believe I was that caught up in Pokémon battles and my dreams I failed to notice girls in that way." Cynthia giggled and Ash dropped to his knees with a happy tearful face.

"Thankyou for freeing me!" This caused her to burst into laughter, Pikachu laughed also as Ash grinned and stood up. "Come on, let's go." Cynthia nodded and smiled as Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the airfield.

.

.

"Miss Cynthia! What a pleasure to see you again, what can I do for you?" Cynthia waved at the receptionist and stepped forward.

"Hello Janet, could I book two tickets for the next flight to Oblivia please. I believe it takes off in half an hour?" Janet typed on her computer for a few seconds before nodding.

"Of course, it's not really popular flight so there are plenty of seats available. You wanted two yes?" Cynthia nodded and handed Janet her card which was scanned and given back. The tickets were printed and Janet handed them to Cynthia.  
"There you go, I must ask Miss Cynthia. Who is the other ticket for?" Cynthia smiled and pointed to Ash who was arm wrestling Pikachu's tail in the lobby. The sight was quite funny making the two women laugh.

"That's Ash, my boyfriend." Janet snapped her head to Cynthia and gaped.

"Boyfriend! Oh my… Well, I must admit he is rather handsome. I wish the both of you the best of luck!" Cynthia thanked Janet and moved back to Ash and Pikachu who was celebrating the win over Ash.

"No fair Pikachu… you used Iron tail." Pikachu just shrugged and leapt back to his shoulder as Cynthia sat down. Ash looked over and smiled, "All set then?" Cynthia nodded and sat forward planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't ever change…" Ash was stunned by the gesture but smiled.

.

.

The flight to Oblivia was long and quiet as barely anyone were on the plane. Ash and Cynthia were seated side-by-side as she went over previous discoveries regarding the ruins in Oblivia.  
"This is where they believed Man and Pokémon first put their differences aside and began working together to benefit the planet." Ash nodded along genuinely interested by the information.

"Could that be why People in Oblivia do not catch Pokémon, as well as Fiorre and Almia? Because that's where man first gained the trust of Pokémon…" Cynthia was shocked by Ash's thinking, but it seemed very logical.

"Wow… you know that very well could be the reason that there are no trainers in those regions… because of past history. Great thinking Ash." Ash chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"It just seemed to make sense… I mean here in the League regions we catch Pokémon because in the past Pokémon were used as weapons here, but changed when we gained their friendship instead of forcing them. So really in the Ranger protected regions people just befriended them from the start." Ash finished his reasoning and looked to see Cynthia's shocked face.

"What?" Even Pikachu was stunned by the intelligent statement. Cynthia snapped from her trance and smiled.

"Sorry Ash… it's just that you startled me. That was really insightful." Ash chuckled and looked at the screen of her laptop.

"I can have my intelligent moments… when I'm not thinking about Pokémon." This made Cynthia laugh until a loud gurgle was heard from Ash's stomach.  
"And eating…" Cynthia completely lost it and broke down in laughter, with Pikachu joining her.

Ash just sighed and scratched his head.

.

.

After a gruelling 6 hour flight Ash and Cynthia got off the plane with large stretches. Pikachu was still half asleep on Ash's head.  
"Well that was torture… Remind me to catch a Pokémon that can teleport." Cynthia giggled.

The two entered the lobby and checked out, "Now that we're in Oblivia we can just fly on our Pokémon to save time." Ash nodded at Cynthia's reasoning and they exited the building.  
"Right, so where are we heading first Cynth?" Ash asked as they made their way down a path from the Flight Terminal. Cynthia smiled and pointed to a sign post on the side of the path.

"Well we've landed at Sophian Island in a place called Aqua Resort, from here we are going to head west until we get to a place called; Oblivia Ruins." Cynthia finished her speaking and turned to see Ash in thought. "Everything alright Ash?" Ash came from his thoughts and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine… just curious as to when my training will start and how you're going to train me… I guess I still find it a little hard to see how you can make me stronger." Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Ash making him flinch,  
"Oh no! Not like that- I mean it's me, I find it hard to believe I can improve that much…" Cynthia sighed and then smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Ash… you don't give yourself enough credit. Just a few days ago you were a naïve Pokémon Trainer that wouldn't know a girl flirting with him if it was right in his face. Now look at you, you've come up with ideas and hypothesis that even I couldn't, know exactly what you need to do now to improve in Training, and lastly you're in a real relationship with me… you're already making huge changes Ash…" Ash stood silent while pondering Cynthia's words. Cynthia lifted her hand and cupped his face with a smile. Ash looked up into her eyes as she slowly rubbed his cheek.

"Ash… I can promise you that when we are finished with your training, that you will be as good as- No… Better than I ever could be." Ash looked at her intently.

"You know… you really are an amazing person Cynth. Thank you… for everything." Cynthia blushed as Ash reached forward and placed his hand behind her head before pulling her towards him in a heated kiss.

.

.

"So the Oblivia Ruins are supposed to be where the human race first became friends with Pokémon?" Ash spoke out to Cynthia as she climbed up the mountain face, she looked down at Ash and grinned, Ash almost slipped at the sight of her smile.

"That's right! Apparently the first Pokémon that became friends with a human was ironically… a Pikachu." At this Ash and Pikachu shared glances before looking back up to Cynthia.

"Well that's pretty weird… I guess not all Pikachu were as hard to become friends with as others… huh Pikachu?" at this Pikachu gave Ash a deadpan look making Ash laugh. "Ahh don't worry buddy… I forgave you for that as soon as it happened." Pikachu grinned as the two continued climbing the mountain side.

"An old archaeology acquaintance of mine told me that she has left her camp and equipment for us to use, she had to fly back to the Kalos Region to follow up a lead there. So we have all we will need there." Cynthia said as she pulled herself up onto the trail. Ash heaved himself onto the path and laughed.

"I see that there is a path… we couldn't have taken this instead." Ash chuckled as he shared his water bottle with her.

"Yes… but I wanted to see how you'd handle that, because I plan on setting you a fitness regimen as well as your Pokémon. You train alongside your partners, that's one of my major rules." Ash chuckled again before scratching Pikachu's ear.

"Well… you won't have to worry about that Cynth, I already train with my Pokémon… it's only fair I do what I'm making them do." Cynthia smiled at Ash and turned to look down the path.

"You just keep on surprising me Ash… I wonder what it'll be next." Ash smirked and walked past her, without looking back he spoke;

"Well… you'll just have to wait and see." Cynthia watched as Ash stopped and faced her. "You said the ruins are at the top of the mountain right?" Cynthia nodded and raised an eyebrow as Ash moved towards the mountain side going upwards.  
"Well come on then Cynth… we can't be dawdling."

Before Cynthia could reply Ash leapt up and started climbing the side of the mountain once more, Cynthia smiled before following him.

.

.

Ash and Cynthia had finished climbing the mountain and were now sitting on a bench resting.  
"So Ash, I know you want to be a Pokémon Master. But do you know exactly what that is? Because I've never heard of an official position under that title." Ash looked over at Cynthia and smiled.

"I know… honestly it's something I said to my Dad once when I was little. He asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, so I said 'I wanna be a Pokémon Master!' after that it just kind of sunk in. I know there isn't a title for that position right now… but there will be. I'm going to defeat the leagues, Elite Four and Champions of each regions, to me that feels like a Master… a level above Champion."

Cynthia was quiet as Ash spoke and smiled as he finished, "That's actually a reasonable goal Ash… who knows, maybe we can have a word with Mr. Goodshow and see about the title if you manage the pre-requisites." She finished with a chuckle as Ash grinned. They sat in silence for a while before Pikachu's ears twitched earning Ash's attention.

"What is it buddy?" Pikachu didn't reply but jumped from Ash's lap and dashed down the path, Ash stood up quickly followed by Cynthia. "Pikachu has a weird sense about things… let's go see what he's found." Cynthia nodded and the two tailed the mouse.

"Ash, what do you think it is!?" Cynthia called out as she ran after the eager boy. Ash turned his head and shrugged as he jogged.

"I never know with Pikachu, it could be a new Pokémon or anything… I don't have a clue!" As Ash finished speaking he spotted Pikachu standing in front of a half crumbled wall covered with Ivy.  
"There you are bud, I've told you not to run off like that! What have you found?" Pikachu apologised while rubbing its head, before pointing at a small carving on the wall. Ash raised an eyebrow and walked forward, Cynthia grew nervous and reached out to his arm.

"Wait Ash, it could be anything… be careful." Ash nodded and waited for Cynthia to release him before turning once more and approaching the carving.

"It looks… old." Ash slowly lifted his hand and touched the markings causing a blinding blue light to engulf the area. Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu covered their eyes as the light retreated.

"Wow… that was weird!" Ash cried out before turning around. Cynthia gasped and stepped backwards.

"ASH!?" Ash looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Cynth?" Cynthia raised a hand and pointed at his face. Pikachu ran up her shoulder and stared at Ash.

"Y-Your eyes… your eyes are glowing blue!" Ash flinched before running over to a puddle of water by the path, he leaned over and saw his glowing eyes in his reflection and fell backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cried out. "What is happening!?" Cynthia ran over and cupped his face.

"Can you still see like normal?" Ash nodded before flinching.

"Hang on… No, I can also see blue coming off of you and Pikachu! Wait… I've seen this before! This is Aura!" Ash then seemed to calm down considerably.

"Aura? Isn't that related to Pokémon?" she asked, Ash shook his head and stood up.

"No… it's a long story but have you heard of Sir Aaron from Rota?" Cynthia pondered the question for a bit before snapping her fingers.

"Oh, yes actually. What's this have to do with that?" Ash smiled and pointed to his eyes.

"What history doesn't know is that Sir Aaron of Rota was actually an Aura Guardian… a type of person with the ability to wield Aura… basically Aura is everywhere… you have it, Pikachu has it… even that tree there has it. But only certain People and Pokémon have the means to manifest it and use it… I happen to have an Aura signature exactly like Sir Aarons… I can wield Aura." Cynthia was intrigued by the tale and shook her head in amazement.

"Only someone like you could do this sort of thing… only you." Cynthia then became curious once more and looked at the wall. "Though I wonder why this happened when you touched the wall." Ash followed her gaze and breathed out as he saw the wall.

"That's why… I can see things on the wall now. It must have awakened my Aura." Ash stood up and approached the markings again. This time he could make out symbols and writing. "Cynthia… have you got a notepad and pen?" Cynthia snapped from her trance and searched her bag, she pulled out a pad and pen, then handed them to Ash.

He took them with a smile, "Thanks Cynth." He then turned back to the wall and began sketching and writing down what he saw through Aura. "I figure that It's probably smart to copy this down while I can… annnd done!" Ash smiled and looked over the pad before nodding and handing it to Cynthia.  
"Here, you'll probably make more out then I ever could." Cynthia smiled and looked over the drawings.

"Wow… Just Wow! Ash these here are Ancient Kalosian! And these are markings from Pre-Kantonese civilizations like Pokelantis and Pokemopolis!" Ash laughed as Cynthia gushed over the markings. "This is BIG Ash… nothing has ever before connected Central Region history and that of the smaller eastern continents! This is HUGE!" Ash smiled and looked down at Pikachu.

"You okay there buddy?" Pikachu looked up and nodded before pointing at Ash's face again. "What's up? Oh!" Ash moved to the puddle again and smiled as he saw that his eyes had returned to normal. "Interesting… I guess it only appears with certain things…" Ash turned back to Cynthia who was sitting on the ground writing down notes in her journal.

"I guess we can set up a camp here then…." Ash chuckled before walking towards Cynthia.

.

.

Ash had set up a small fire and was placing extra logs on when Cynthia finished writing in her Journal. "All done Cynth?" Cynthia nodded and stretched out.

"Yeah, what a breakthrough… Sorry I've ignored you for the last hour Ash." Cynthia said with a sad frown. Ash just laughed and leaned back on a stump.

"Its fine Cynth, I had time to think about things." Cynthia gave Ash a curious look making him chuckle. "I've been thinking about training honestly… which brings me to a question. How are we going to train?" Cynthia smiled and got up slowly making her way to Ash and sitting beside him. Ash wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Well… first you need to establish a good diet for your Pokémon, followed by initial endurance training, each one specific to each of your Pokémon." Ash nodded as Cynthia listed off tips. "After that we'll go over skill-sets such as speed, attack and defence. This is just a rough idea, the actual thing will be more detailed." Ash kept quiet and pondered her plans.

"Next we go over move-sets of your Pokémon, and then teach them basic moves that nearly any Pokémon can learn such as Protect or Double Team. Then we move onto advanced moves like say… X-Scissor or Dark pulse, you get the Idea. After that we kick it up a notch with combinations and advanced skills and endurance." Ash was stunned silent by the hard work he and his Pokémon will have to overcome, but it made him excited.

"Wow Cynth… This will be tough." Cynthia nodded and poked his chest.

"Not finished yet, next we move onto what I call survival. Basically I'll leave you somewhere isolated and challenging for a month and see how you handle the situation of being by yourself with just your Pokémon and skill to survive." This made Ash sweat drop.

"Okay… now that sounds intense." Cynthia smirked and flicked his nose. "Ow!" She chuckled and laid her head back down.

"You say it now, but I guarantee once you're done you'll be a trainer of a whole new level. Then to finish off your training we will just polish off you skills and cover last minute bases. This sounds easy theoretically Ash, but it will take months, maybe even a couple of years to get through… like I said, you may not see friends or family for a long time…" She finished with a sad frown. Ash just smiled and cupped her face.

"Hey… all the people I care about know I'm doing this for a very important reason… they will understand, and be proud of me when I come back better than ever before. Besides… I have one of the most important people here with me, through it all." Cynthia smiled and tightened her hug.

They sat in silence as Pikachu slept to their right on Ash's sleeping bag.

"Besides… Like I've always said, I wanna be the very best… Like no one ever was!" Ash cried and clenched his fist in front. Cynthia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought you'd grown up!" Ash just grinned.

* * *

And there you go! The long awaited chapter 4! So sorry once again, but the updates of this and my first fic 'Master of Aura' will be coming more frequently. Master of Aura should be up within the week.

As always I accept positive criticism, but refuse to listen to flames and abuse, you all have been good to me anyway so I know I have nothing to worry about!

Thanks again! and if you have any ideas for my story send them my way in a PM.

'Thommo'


End file.
